Sin
by O-Renji-Un
Summary: When a genjutsu goes wrong, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi's lives intertwine more complicated than before...Now Sakura dwells in the bloody realm of Itachi's mind and meets some terrifying new sinful people. ItaSaku


Fan Fiction: "Sin"

A/N: I've gotten some feedback for starting an ItaSaku continuation fanfic. And…well here we are! It was a bit odd how I came to think about this fanfic but that doesn't really matter. This is the first of a two-part story beginning with Sakura's unfortunate adventures. It seems I've finally jumped the multi-inner related storyline bandwagon…woo for me…If the character are a bit...OCC don't blame me. This is my second stab at Itachi's character. Enjoy!

Summary: When a genjutsu goes wrong Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi's mind intertwine leaving them to fend off the other's inner demons. Sakura dwells in the realm of blood and darkness only to find some _terrifying _secrets of the elder Uchiha…

Disclaimer: UGH! I don't own Naruto…yeah.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Sin**

* * *

_Why?_

Sakura felt a hand grip her neck painfully. She could hear the sadistic quiet chuckles bounce off her beaten form.

She was going to die.

And there was no way stopping it.

_Why her?_

"You will watch your closest friends die for the next 48 hours."

_This…wasn't supposed to happen._

Green clashed with crimson as pinwheel-like pupils spun wildly. Colors seeped away as red and black swirled in front of her very eyes.

_She wasn't supposed to be here…_

Haruno Sakura was officially trapped within the confines of the Tsukiyomi.

A quirk of the lips startled the elder boy and yet the Mangekyou Sharingan still encased the younger girl's gaze.

_Too bad…_

Uchiha Itachi was suddenly thrown from his feet inside her mind. A dark chuckle escaped another's lips.

"Well, well, well who do we have here? Have you come to play with me?" the voice smirked maliciously.

_Inner Sakura is out to play…_

_And there was nothing he could do about it._

* * *

Light filtered through the canopy of green leaves. Equally green eyes fluttered open only to close tightly to drown out the brightness.

Blink.

Sakura felt like someone threw a brick at her head. She sharply pushed herself from the warm ground only to collide once again to it.

Scratch that…a _hundred _bricks at her head.

Wince.

Slowly becoming aware of her surroundings Sakura opened her eyes fully. 'A…forest…?' almost coherent thoughts strung together as she peered at the red tree trunk near her outstretched hand.

Wait…red?

She bolted up in a sitting position. A strong wave of nausea hit Sakura head-on. Her lithe body wracked with furious trembles and her emerald eyes squeezed shut to will the oncoming of her lunch…or what was little of it.

A few minutes past as she ran a hand through her dirty pink locks. Taking a short strand she carefully observed it. Dried blood caked it making its shiny light pink coat to splotches of maroon.

_Blood…_

Looking down at her ANBU uniform, Sakura also found it soiled in the red liquid. Some of it hers…some of it not…

A bombardment of memories ricocheted off her skull. She clutched her scratched hands to her ears to stop the echoing.

_Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, blood, screams, Tsukiyomi, darkness, fire, fears, Mangekyou Sharingan, choking, tears, S-Class Mission, ANBU, lost, feeling…_

Her hands fell to her sides.

_…Uchiha Itachi…_

Sakura glared at the reddish dirt around her. This was his fault. Emerald eyes trailed across the stretch of dirt to the crimson bark of the trees.

Shock.

Everything…was all red.

Sakura's breathing hitched to her throat. Her eyes swerved up to the leafy roof above her.

Red…

Her fingers numbly grasped the tree behind her to pull herself up. Lacerations on her arms and legs opened from their long winding scabs. She looked down noticing the deep liquid sliding past her fingers to the ground.

Red, like blood…

Sakura limped painfully down the _convenient _path before her. It was as if someone had been here before…

Where the hell is she?

Had someone known she was coming?

Was there someone else trapped within this world of…crimson?

Stop.

Sakura's eyes bulged at the scene before her. The last of the scarlet trees ended only to show a bloody red sun or moon hanging in the slightly lighter color sky. There was a cliff before her and below…

_Welcome to Konoha…_

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei! Is Sakura-chan alright!" a certain blond ANBU raced through the dark trees in the Mist Country.

The man frowned showing a crease in his black mask, he too wore the required ANBU attire, "I wouldn't know, Naruto. I wouldn't know."

Suddenly the Copy Ninja found himself face to face with a pair of flashing Kyuubi eyes, "Then let's find her."

"I'll have Pakkun search for her." Uzumaki Naruto closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

Clear blue orbs sparked determinedly, "Sakura-chan don't you worry! We'll find you."

* * *

Sakura was…curious.

No, she was downright confused.

Whatever she felt at the moment surely didn't calm the onslaught of bile sliding around in her stomach.

Sakura took a shaky hand through her hair, a habit she longed made when she was nervous or overly-frustrated.

It wasn't the fact that Sakura was back in her hometown…a very RED village now that she thought of it. The walls, windows, ground, streets…all dyed the same deep red as the sky.

Nor was it the fact that she WAS supposed to be _five hundred _miles away from her home.

No I'm afraid the fact Sakura was so deeply unsettled was the fact…there was NO one around in the Konoha.

Yeah you heard me, none, nada, zip.

And our dear pink-haired kunoichi has no idea what's going on…

Great, just great.

Suddenly her black sandaled feet halted their movement. The sound of soft footsteps and an equally soft voice could be heard singing, echoing in the empty abyss that is Konoha.

Step.

It was so soft Sakura could barely hear it among the harsh hum of the emptiness. She took a step closer.

Step.

Her hands started to sweat burning them as the salty liquid brushed past her various cuts. A chill ran down her spine and a single shiver shoot up her body.

Step.

Now she could hear the voice singing a small tune as squelching noises could be heard beyond the corner.

Step.

Her curiosity was slowly dwindling down to the pit of her stomach as fear grasps her throat.

_Step…_

One more step and she would be past the corner confronting whoever…_whatever _that was singing. She then heard the voice grow louder as if they wanted her to hear too.

A child's voice-a familiar voice-sang with innocence.

Too bad the words were the complete opposite…

_'Miss Mary Mack, Mack, Mack, all dressed in black, black, black. She has a knife, knife, knife, stuck in her back, back, back. She cannot breathe, breathe, breathe. She cannot cry, cry, cry.'_

Sakura collapsed onto the ground, her knees slamming in the dirt at the scene before her.

She could almost feel the cold cruel smile playing across its face as it finished the little rhyme…

_'That's why she begs, begs, begs. She begs to die, die, die.'_

Scream.

_Welcome to the nightmare._

* * *

"Where…where is she?" Naruto's voice came in an eerie calm as he and Kakashi stood before a clearing. If one didn't look close enough you could just pass it without another thought. Naruto covered his nose in an act to stifle the metallic stench of blood.

_Her _blood…

"Pakkun this is it?" Kakashi glanced down at the dog at his feet.

Sigh.

"Of course, Kakashi, I have the best nose around."

Wind whistled and threw blood spotted leaves carelessly in the air.

"However…she wasn't alone."

Two heads whipped downwards.

Pakkun scowled, "Smells like the Uchiha brat."

Naruto gnashed his teeth together, "Sasuke did this!"

Pakkun gave the boy a glare, "No, the other one."

Kakashi nearly swallowed his tongue and grabbed a hold of the steaming nine-tailed-fox-holder.

"Uchiha Itachi, you just made my Bastard List!"

* * *

Time stood still.

Never had it been so quiet in the Hidden Leaf Village before.

NEVER…

A boy probably six or seven years old turned to watch the girl fall to her knees. A shocked look flashed on his cold façade before fading fast.

"Who are you?"

Sakura wasn't listening, only watching the corpse that lay clear in view. Lacerations, deep and unforgivable, cut through limbs and sliced through dyed flesh. A single kunai was impaled in the skull of the unfortunate victim.

Her dull lifeless eyes swiveled to the boy who now stood before her in an incredulous expression.

A cold hand gripped her arm, "You shouldn't be here. They'll find you and kill you."

The boy pulled but Sakura wouldn't budge, "Come on. You must leave!"

Crack.

A resonating crack snapped her rational thought in two. She suddenly stood up yanking the boy towards her.

Slap!

Her hand slammed forcefully across his cheek making his head snap to the side and fall to the ground.

The boy clutched his cheek and stared at the girl before him, "Have you gone mad?"

Sakura clutched her fist and snarled, "Who gave you the right to kill that person!"

Silence.

The boy stayed silent for a moment before getting up cautiously, "You wouldn't understand."

"You little-"

_SREEEEEECCHHHHH!_

A hand gripped her arm again, "We must go…NOW!"

Without another thought or angry temper to spare Sakura followed the boy rush past a rusty gate.

A rusty gate with the Uchiha Clan fan in the center…

* * *

Slamming the door fiercely the boy pushed Sakura into an unknown compartment below some stairs.

"Stay here, for they will kill you if they find you."

_Knock, knock._

A steady pounding at the door attracted their attention. He slammed the door in her face leaving her scrunched up uncomfortably.

"Leviathan, where the hell were you?" a charismatic voice drifted to her hiding place.

Sakura peeked in the many slits in the door wanting to get a look. However the door was only opened enough for the boy to easily slip between.

"Go away, Lucifer."

A dark chuckle escaped chilling her to the bone, "You can't escape what you are, Leviathan."

"I…I know. And I don't need you to remind me."

A pale hand reached to push the door further open but the boy, or Leviathan, held the door strong. The man or thing or whatever gave another deep chuckle, "Ah still the jealous one I see. Leave it to you to be the one to house in such a desolate place. Still jealous over the fact Mammon took your spot, hm?"

"Go to hell."

Another bark of laughter, "My dear brother, don't you know? We already live in it."

Pop!

A swirl of a cloud popped before Leviathan. He slammed the door Sakura pushed open the door and fell to the ground.

"What a moron? Coming over here…" he mumbled under his breath.

"Um…Levi-san where am I?"

Dark green eyes glared at her, "Don't. Call. Me. THAT."

'Well someone's cranky…' Sakura scowled and closed the door behind her.

"Call me Envy."

Blink.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, "Ok, Envy, where am I?"

The boy gave an uncharacteristic snort, "Where am I she says, moron."

Grab.

Sakura grabbed a hold of Envy's black net-top shirt and hauled him up, "Listen here! I'm not in any mood for games, now tell me! Where. Am. I?"

He gave a malicious grin and tapped his head, "You're in my mind."

She dropped him and stared disbelieving. She covered her mouth in horror and realization.

The boy seemed to find amusement in her shock, "Well, not _my _mind."

Oh. My. God.

His hair was midnight black and was pulled into a low ponytail to the middle of his back. Two deep lines were etched on either side of his nose. His eyes were slightly feminine and large like that of a child.

However…

It wasn't red or a deep onyx. His eyes were a forest green a shade darker than hers yet almost the same.

"What…what ARE you?"

Smirk.

"I am one of the many sins that dwell within Itachi's mind."

And for the second time, Haruno Sakura dropped to her knees.

_Welcome…to Uchiha Itachi's mind._

* * *

A/N: WAH! First chapter up! By the way, Leviathan is considered one of the demons that possess one of the sins. His sin being envy and his color green thus why his eyes are green. And Lucifer…well you'll just have to read to find out. So…was it confusing? Good, bad, better, cool? This is basically my first time experimenting with the ItaSaku pairing.

A/N: The little song mini-Itachi/Envy was singing was from the book "White is for Magic" by Laurie faria Stolarz. I just loved it so much I had to use it...


End file.
